Les 10 commandements du Professeur Rogue
by lolo Evans
Summary: Lisez le titre! C'est un Rogue un peu sadique mais ça reflette sa personnalité


Disclamer: tout està JKR

****

**Les dix commandements du Professeur Rogue**

1. Tu enlèvera des points au gryffondors injustement: « Vous êtes en avance de 5 minutes... 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor! La prochaine fois vous serez a I'heure. »

2. Tu donneras des retenues a Harry Potter: « la célébrité ne fait pas tout Potter vu que vous ne savez pas faire de filtre d'amour. Une simple petite idiote de Gryffondor d'une année de moins que vous sait le faire ! Ginny Weasley ça vous dit quelque chose...nan ! La petite traînée qui vous sert de groupie ! Vous viendrez tous les soirs de la semaine passe la brosse a chiote dans mes toilettes, ça fait 5 ans que personne n'a nettoyé ! »

3. Tu ferras enrager Ron Weasmoche... euh Weasley: « Allons Weasley que vous êtes stupide, vous vous trompez de saison ! On est en plein hiver les mini-robes c'est pour cet été. »

4. Tu insulteras le père de Potter: « Rogue : Aussi insolent que votre père Potter ! Il n'était qu'un minable maraudeur incapable de faire de bonnes blagues et de voir plus loin que son nez. J'aurais du I'empoisonner, avec mon don pour les potions ! Harry : Vous auriez plutôt du inventer une potion dégraissante pour cheveux huileux a moins que la mode pour vous c'est la teinture a I'huile de vidange ! Rogue pour lui: Merde je me suis fait avoir par ce sale mioche ! Rogue pour Harry : vous viendrez me nettoyer les fonds de chaudrons ce soir! Pas de magie, uniquement votre langue ! »

5. Tu favoriseras les Serpentard et surtout Daco Malfoy : « Bien Malfoy vous avez un don pour les potions ! C'est tout un art de tenir des crins de licorne au dessus de son chaudron ! J'acorde 20 points a Serpentard ! Bravo M. Malfoy »

6. Tu déclareras ta flamme a Lucius Malfoy : « Rogue a genou devant Lucius : Je t'aime Lucius depuis ma plus tendre jeunesse je veux être le père de Draco...Oh Lucius pacsons nous ! Lucius en criant: Au secours a moi un ex mangemort en délire me pourchasse, il veut ma peau, je vais en parler a la commission de Poudlard cette école n'est plus sûr. Le vieux fou engage n'importe quel timbré... ah je préfère Azkaban.. oui oui oui... j'ai fait de la magie noir enfermer moi pitié mais ne me laisser pas avec lui! Rogue en papillonnant des yeux: Mais Lucius on est fait I'un pour I'autre ! »

7. Tu participeras au séance de ton chère et tendre Voldy : « Rogue : Maîttre je suis la pour vous servir! Voldy : J'espère bien ! Masse moi les pieds ! Rogue qui se retient presque de respirer: Oui maaaaîîîtttre... Voldy : Quoi I'odeur te dérange, je sais sa fait un mois que je n'ai pris de douche, tu vois faire comme tout ses sang de bourbe me laver tout les jours...beurk.. Mais tu a vraiment pas de chance demain c'est le 1er du mois jours de mon bain... ! Cependant je te prie de continuer sa me fait un bien fou tu n'est pas doué que pour les potions ! »

8. Tu aideras Rusard a capturer des Gryffondors : « Rogue : Rusard, mon cher ami il y a du bruit dans la tour est du 4e étage ! Rusard : Mais c'est la salle commune des gryffondors ! Rogue : Et Alors, à serpentard il n'y a pas de bruits dans la salle commune ! Rusard : Logique personne veut se faire Avada Kedavraiser (Nda : je sais pas ou I'ai trouver ce verbe... !) Rogue : Pardon ? Rusard : Rien je vais aller les cueillir! Rogue: Très bien et donnez une punition très pénible a Potter et sa bande svp ! Rusard : Ok Ok je vous les apporterai! »

9. Tu feras des plans pour tuer Miss Teigne : « Salle bestiole qui me suis partout je vais la faire griller dans mon chaudron, ensuite je mettrai en retenue Potter, j'appellerai Rusard et il va tuer Potter parce qu'il va croire que c'est lui qui a grillé sa chatte ! Ahahaha sa fait d'une pierre deux coup plus de Miss Teigne et surtout plus de Potter quel bonheur! »

10. Tu sera sadique avec Le professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin : « Rogue : Aha aha ah ah de I'essence de pruneau dans ta potion mon mumus aha ah comme sa en plus d'être un monstre tu sera un loup-loup chieur... ! aahahhah une grande dose de laxatif et c'est partie ! Passe une bonne pleine lune mon p'tit loup ! »


End file.
